Hide and Go Veto
}} (sometimes called Hide and Seek Veto) is a recurring Power of Veto competition, but was used twice as a Luxury Competition. Rules Each houseguest will receive a Power of Veto card and, one at a time, will go into the house to hide it somewhere. After everyone has hidden the Veto card in a spot, the players will go in one at a time to search for the Veto for a select period of time. Once a card is found, it will be placed on a board until all cards, except one, are found. Once the cards are on the board, the host will reveal the names that are inside. The houseguest whose name is not revealed will win the PoV. While waiting in between turns, the houseguests are in a soundproof booth wearing headphones, so they can't communicate to one another during the duration of the challenge. History The competition first appeared on Big Brother 8 (US), during the first week. Daniele Donato, eventual runner-up, won her first PoV competition of the summer. After a hiatus, the competition reappeared on Big Brother 12 (US), as a luxury competition, which was won by Britney Haynes in Week 9. Following another hiatus, it reappeared again on Big Brother 16 (US), during Week 12, as the first and only luxury competition of the season. Hayden Voss won the competition for himself and Victoria Rafaeli, winning them both $5,000 each. From this season onward it appeared annually. The next season, the competition reappeared on Big Brother 17 (US), during Week 10. James Huling won the competition, securing his second PoV win of the season. The following season, Big Brother 18 (US), the competition appeared once again, during Week 7. Paulie Calafiore won the competition, winning his third Power of Veto of the summer. It appeared again in Big Brother 19 (US), during Week 9. Jason Dent won the competition, securing his third PoV win of the season. Following the annual appearance schedule, the competition appeared in Big Brother 20 (US), during Week 8, where it coincided with the Zingbot Competition. Brett Robinson won it as his first competition, and thus his first PoV, of the season. It appeared once again in Big Brother 21 (US) during Week 10. Tommy Bracco won the competition, securing his second PoV win of the season. List of the Hide and Go Veto Competitions Trivia *James Huling and Nicole Franzel are the only people to ever compete in this competition twice, although Nicole competed as a Juror in her first season. **James has won it once. **Both times Nicole played, she eliminated a majority of the other competitors, and then was eliminated herself by someone who won a competition that week. She was eliminated by Hayden Voss during 16, who then won the same competition, and then was eliminated by Victor Arroyo in 18, who was the HoH that week. Coincidentally, Nicole has also dated both of them outside of the house. **Coincidentally, the first time Nicole played, her partner was Cody Calafiore, and the second time she played, the winner of the competition was Paulie, Cody's older brother. *Tommy Bracco is the first LGBT houseguest to win this competition. *No one who has won this competition has gone on to win the game. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions Category:Recurring Luxury Competitions